


Something Evil's in The Air [DISCONTINUED]

by Anonymous



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Notes for reading/Cheat sheet for dialogue:*sign language*"*signing and talking at the same time*"*thoughts*"Normal conversation""Forced conversation"LEOTaken: Tongue.Given: The psychic ability to force anyone to say anything he wants them to by touching them.RAPHTaken: Hearing.Given: The psychic ability to hear other people's thoughts by touching them.MIKEYTaken: Sight.Given: The psychic ability to see everything a person has seen in the last twenty four hours by touching them.DONNIETaken: Tongue, Hearing and Sight.Given: Nothing (as far as they know).





	1. Rise of the Turtles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for reading/Cheat sheet for dialogue:  
***sign language***  
**"*signing and talking at the same time*"**  
_*thoughts*_  
"Normal conversation"  
"Forced conversation"
> 
> LEO  
Taken: Tongue.  
Given: The psychic ability to force anyone to say anything he wants them to by touching them.
> 
> RAPH  
Taken: Hearing.  
Given: The psychic ability to hear other people's thoughts by touching them.
> 
> MIKEY  
Taken: Sight.  
Given: The psychic ability to see everything a person has seen in the last twenty four hours by touching them.
> 
> DONNIE  
Taken: Tongue, Hearing and Sight.  
Given: Nothing (as far as they know).

It was with great trepidation that he stared at his sons when Leonardo, his eldest signed it again.

***Father?*** he signs, and his other son waits patiently for his response. The two eldest were giving him the best version of puppy eyes they could while Michelangelo continues to eat his algae and worms, unaware of the request his older brother was asking.

"Come on Sensei, we can take care of ourselves" Raphael argues and this cues Michelangelo into the events.

He puts down his chopsticks and gasps. "Leo asked him!?" he practically yells smacking around at Raphael until he slaps his upper arm, ***You were suppose to kick me when he asked!*** he signs once he garners the red clad turtle's attention.

Throughout the excitement, Leonardo's steely blue eyes stay glued to him, awaiting a response. "***My sons, I know you are excited about turning fifteen, but the surface-*"**

They were all looking at him so pitifully that he had to stop and sigh.

"***Alright you may go-*"**

"***Score!*"**

"Shell Yeah!"

***I told you he'd say yes***

"***Raph, where should we go first?*"**

"***-my sons-*"**

***Central park***

"***Leo's voting for central park like a tourist*"**

"***Don't be a tourist Leo! We should do whatever Donnie wants to first, right Raph?*"**

"***My sons!*"**

They all stop and look at him (or in Michelangelo's case, towards him) a little ashamed of how rambunctious they were being.

"***There are some rules you need to follow*"** he says. "***One, you mustn't be seen by humans. Two, you will not split up*"**

"***Hai Sensei*"**

"***Hai Sensei*"**

***Yes Master***

He nods then glances to his silent and oblivious son Donatello, who was reading a braille book in his lap while staring absently at the kitchen wall. "***And your brother Donatello won't be joining you*"**

"***What?*"** Mikey hollers, "***but he should be able to go!*"**

***It might be for the best*** Leo signs at Raph who scoffs but doesn't argue the point or narrate it for Mikey.

"***Quiet*"** he orders, "***these are the rules, either you follow them or you can go to the surface next year!*"**

Leo glances guiltily at Donnie while Mikey puts his head on the table.

"***Mikey, we should go, but we should ask Donnie where he thinks we should go and when we get back we could tell him all about it*"**

His heart fills with pride at his son's suggestion, Michelangelo twists his mouth into a thin line in thought.

***We could each write him a page of braille when we get home*** Leo adds and Raph nods.

"***Leo likes the idea too, bro*"**

Michelangelo shrugs his shoulders and Raph grimaces. "***I'm gonna get ready then, we're leaving in an hour*"**

***I'll ask Donnie where he thinks we should go***

As his sons excused themselves from the table, the old rat couldn't help but feel some guilt over sequestering his one son to the sewers, but it was for the best.

=~o~=

After Raph leaves, Leo carefully approaches his brother. In his lap he's reading one of the few braille books they have, they're heavy and huge and the pages are thick. Donnie's fingers trace over the bumps and ridges, the only sign that he's reading comes from the small smiles or other facial expressions that flash across his face from time to time.

He taps his brother's arm gently and lets Donnie find his way to the bracelet on Leo's arm. It's three flat beads woven together. The beads have the letters of his nickname 'Leo'. All his brothers wear these bracelets and it's mostly for Donnie's sake. The blind, mute and deaf turtle can quickly identify which brother he's in contact with by feeling the beads and counting them. Three for Leo, four for Raph, and five for Mikey.

Placing Donnie's hand on top of his own he starts the tedious process of signing something, letting his brother feel the sign, nod, and then moving to the next sign.

***We're going to the surface***

Something sad flickers on Donnie's face after he identifies the last sign.

***I'm not though*** he signs back. Before Leo can put his hand under Donnie's palm he continues to sign. ***What will you do?***

***We were going to go somewhere you would want to go*** Leo signs and it takes about three minutes for Donnie to feel all the signs.

Donnie cocks his head, ***why?***

***So we could tell you about it***

***Go where you want to go*** he signs with a thoughtful expression, ***I'd rather read about that***.

Leo feels like he should argue but Donnie reaches out and touches the front of his shell and he knows there's no arguing when his little brother pulls out that card.

***Okay*** he signs taking Donnie's hand off his chest. He gets a smile in return.

Donnie returns to reading his book and Leo silently makes a promise that he will be the first to find a new braille book for his brother. There's no missing the small traces of sadness on Donnie's face as he leaves the kitchen, maybe his brother thought he had already left the room or didn't realize how much his face gave him away.

It was something he had only expressed to his father, but Leo's guilt sometimes threatened to crush him into the very concrete of their home. For he was only mute, and while not having a tongue made eating a little more complicated and swallowing a bit painful...he had perfect vision and perfect hearing. All his brothers had it much harder than he did, especially Donnie, which was why he was so perfectly torn on the issue of him being on the surface.

In one sense, it would only be fair to let Donnie up. It would be an opportunity for him to smell the fresh air of the surface and to feel the buildings.

In another sense, Donnie was extremely disadvantaged and they had no idea what they were getting into.

Leo heads towards his room to prepare for the upcoming trip, trying to think of a way to maybe one day convince their father to let Donnie up to the surface while also keeping him safe.

=~o~=

An hour later they stood in front of their father and Donnie at the entrance to the tunnels. Leo glances at Mikey, who seems to be in a better mood than an hour before but there's no denying the hurt he feels about Donnie being left behind.

**"*My sons, remember the rules*"** he warns, **"*be back by three in the morning, in bed by three thirty, I will be waiting for your return*"**

They all nod and their father nudges Donnie who waves at them as well.

**"*And above all my sons, enjoy yourselves*"**

=~o~=

Leo went first, since he could see and hear it only made sense for him to pop his head out of the sewers before letting Raph and Mikey follow.

He gave them a thumbs up and fully removes the manhole cover. It's never great seeing the world through other people's eyes. Raph is letting him see through his eyes while they are on the surface, which is nice because Mikey knows having your vision piggy backed on gets painful after a while.

For that reason, in about three minutes he would be traded off to Leo so Raph could catch a break.

Mikey remembers the last time he ever saw anything for himself, and while the memory is fuzzy the way he saw was different. The movements were smoother, he always knew exactly what to focus on. Unlike now, how every time Raph looks at something new he feels himself lagging behind.

He called this part of his powers 'Live From Your Eyes', because he was viewing in real time what the person he was touching was seeing, and because if you have powers and don't name them you're lame.

The same way Leo and Raph were lame for not naming their powers.

Mikey has another power, just like 'Live From Your Eyes' involves physical contact, so does 'Flashback Attack'. This was the power that The Kraang had been most interested in, something about being able to see everything someone has seen in the last twenty four hours as a sped up silent film really intrigued them.

_*I'm gonna pass you to Leo man I'm starting to get a headache*_ Raph thinks right into his head. Mikey calls this 'On Your Thoughts', because Raph can literally hear the thoughts of anyone he's touching and can say things right inside their head. _*For the hundredth time, I am not calling it that!*_ he snarls in his head. "Leo, your turn with Mikey" Raph says once they get to the end of the alleyway.

The world sinks back into blackness for a second before Leo has his wrist and suddenly he's looking at himself. "I always forget how handsome I look" he says and Leo rolls his eyes.

**"*Come on*" **Raph says beckoning them out into the street,** "*time for our first stop!*"**

=~o~= (3 years ago) =~o~=

His cell door opens and the robots are back, two of them. They grab him by the upper arms and drag him out of his cell and into the hallway. He's a rag doll, he lets them drag him through the maze of hallways like they always do. The same tired pattern of going left right, right left left, elevator up, left and then down a hallway for a long while.

Today was going to suck.

"No please! I told you everything!" the man screams as Hindsight is dragged into the room. "Oh dear god what is that!"

"Kraang has retrieved weapon Hindsight as Kraang has requested" the robot chirped and threw Hindsight onto the ground.

"Kraang will now ask you again, where is the scientist known as Kirby O'Neil?" the other robot said.

The man whimpered. "I haven't talked to O'Neil in weeks I swear!"

"Kraang reminds prisoner that Kraang has ways of knowing if prisoner is telling the truth and Kraang will not be pleased to find out that Kraang is being lied to if the prisoner is lying to Kraang".

Hindsight stays as still as possible, he isn't sure what is going on, or what they are interrogating but he knows it is better to not move unless told to do so.

He learned what happens when he moves without permission a long time ago.

"I swear I have not seen O'Neil in weeks!" he stammers, "you have to believe me!"

"Kraang, prep weapon Hindsight for memory extraction while Kraang restrains prisoner further" the robot blips and Hindsight feels the cold metal hands wrap around him. He knows the helmet is coming, and with it the pain, his heart thumps hard in his chest.

=~o~=

The street looks clear so they cross it, Mikey and Leo hold hands and Raph leads the way. They get halfway through the crosswalk when a scooter nearly runs right into them.

The young boy on the motorized scooter freezes and so do they. It's a painful four seconds of silence before Raph says "boo!" and throws his hands up. The human screams and spins his scooter around gunning it in the opposite direction.

"We're too exposed out hear" Mikey says and Leo nods and looks up, Mikey understands after a moment. "The rooftops?" he asks, and Leo nods.

Leo taps on Raph and Mikey holds Leo's upper arm so he can sign the idea to their brother.

"***Yeah, let's go*"** Raph says and they make their way towards a fire escape when something in the corner of Leo's eye catches Mikey's attention.

"Leo, wait up" he says, tugging his mute brother back, "what's that box on the ground?"

Leo makes a throaty sound at the box and steps away from it unsure, Mikey breaks away from Leo's touch and is immediately dipped into an ink black world but he remembers where the box was and makes his way to it. Just as he picks it up, Leo grabs him by the upper arm and pulls him towards the fire escape. Mikey starts using Leo's eyes again and they catch up with Raph.

=~o~=

On the rooftop Mikey sets the box down and they all stand around it. He holds onto Raph's shell, giving Leo a break. ***Do you think it's dangerous?*** Leo signs and Raph shakes his head no. ***Then who's going to open it?***

"I want to hold on to whoever opens it" Mikey says bouncing up and down next to Raph, he doesn't have to sign it out because his brother is reading his mind.

"I'll open it then" Raph grumbles, and his brothers gather behind him as if the box might explode.

It was not a bomb, as they had feared. "It's food!" Mikey exclaims, "like TV food!"

***Should we eat it?***

"I ain't touching it" Raph says backing away from the box and Mikey pushes ahead in front of him.

"Bros" he addresses, "allow me". Stepping closer to the box, but still maintaining the much need contact with Raph, he watches himself through his brother's eyes as he hovers over 'the food'.

***What if he dies?***

"If he dies I ain't carrying him home".

Mikey picks up a slice and slowly brings it to his mouth, then he shoves the whole piece in. "Oh my god…" he groans. Even though his eyes are covered by a band of mango orange fabric and his brother's can't see them, they were rolling into the back of his head.

***He's dying! He's dying!***

"Remember what I said about me not carrying him home"

Mikey swallows and realizes how he must look to them seeing his own dopey smile through Raph's eyes. "Uh...eww" he says and dramatically gags, "you guys wouldn't like it, I'll finish it for you-"

Of course they all jump on the box and soon all the slices are claimed.

"This is amazing!" Raph yells.

Leo nods his head in agreement, trying his best to chew. Before long the pizza is gone.

"We didn't save any for Donnie!" Mikey points out horrified. They all look guiltily at and towards the grease stained box.

***Next time we find one of these, we will bring it straight to the lair*** Leo signs, ***and we'll share it with Donnie and Master Splinter***

_*Did you see what Leo signed?*_ Raph asked inside Mikey's head and Mikey nods. _*It'll be okay, we'll share next time.*_

**"*Okay*"**

=~o~= (3 years ago) =~o~=

They threw him back into his cell and he can barely move, it's fine, he'll just sleep on the floor. The thin mat that serves as his bed isn't much better than the floor anyways. Something cool is dripping down the back of his throat, his nose is bleeding. His nose always bleeds after being attached to the helmet for so long. As he doses off to sleep the slot at the bottom of his door opens and a tray is slid in. Part of him is really hungry, but he doesn't have much appetite for the flavorless gelatin slabs, instead he turns himself so he's on his side.

The helmet takes what he sees and projects it onto a screen, he wonders what the robots saw that made them so angry at the prisoner. All Hindsight saw was a balding red haired man in a lab coat talking about The Kraang.

=~o~= (9 years ago) =~o~=

"Kraang, report on the progress of Experiment 312 for Kraang" The Kraang asks the other Kraang.

"The experiment known as Experiment 312 by those known as Kraang is going well, Kraang reports that Experiment 312 survived swollen tongue extraction procedure and can no longer impose it's will on Kraang without direct contact with Kraang's true form"

"There went that plan" Nomad scowled. He was six years old and his physical form was suspended in a vat of liquid, he was by all accounts brain dead.

Or so Kraang thought.

For his boundless form could freely roam where ever it needed to, though he was unable to interact with anything.

He hopped up onto their control panel and walked around, hands clasped behind his shell as he took in the room. The Kraang were talking to their leader Kraang Prime, completely unaware that Nomad was there, listening, recording, and plotting as he always was.

"Excellent Kraang, and Experiment 313?" Kraang Prime asked.

"Experiment 313 took badly to it's third dose of mutagenic compound. Eardrums ruptured and were removed. Experiment 313 lost it's organic ability to sense sound waves"

That made Nomad pause. Things were looking bleak.

"Unfortunate news Kraang, what of the research garnered from Experiment 314 four solar revolutions ago? Must Kraang remind Kraang of what happened to Experiment 314?" Kraang Prime roared at the screen.

Nomad rolls his eyes. "Oh yes, do talk about me like I'm not in the room" he sneers knowing no matter how loud he yells they won't hear him, "and it's Nomad...not Experiment 314".

"And let Kraang guess, Experiment 315's vision is still degrading with every dosage?" Kraang Prime scolds and the way The Kraang look at each other guiltily says it all. "I expect good news next time! Kraang needs a weapon for Kraang's inevitable war with the Triceratons!"

"Yes, Kraang" The Kraang all chorus back and the screen goes black.

Nomad was growing bored, he walks out of the command room and into the hallway about fourteen meters before falling through three levels. He floats over to the medical block and scans the glass cages until he finds the ones labeled 312 and 313. The two cages had a bed each and on them were two turtles. The first bed held a small emerald green turtle with a tube down it's throat and gauze in its mouth. His eye were partially opened and he had tears streaming down his face.

There was nothing Nomad could do except float there, clenching his fist.

On the other bed was an earthy green turtle with his head wrapped in gauze, his hands were clamped over his ears and his whole entire body was shaking.

The Kraang would pay dearly for this Nomad thought angrily.

They would have to beg for his mercy.

=~o~=

They visited Central Park (like tourists) because Leo just would not stop signing about it and Raph was tired of looking at it so he relented.

**"*Oh it's an owl!*"** Mikey exclaims pointing up at a tree.

"Where?" Raph asks.

***In the tree, we didn't see it we heard it*** Leo explains and Raph's face falls a little. He wished he knew what an owl sounded like.

The watch Leo had on his belt beeped. ***We need to be home in forty five minutes***

**"*But the owl*"** Mikey signs and Raph and Leo both roll their eyes. "Leo don't stop looking at the owl" he whines as Leo drags him away from the park.

"I feel like we don't have a lot to tell Donnie" Raph says as they get back on the rooftops, "I mean the most exciting thing was the pizza and we ate that"

It's hard to sign and hold hands and run so they let the conversation sizzle out as they race against the clock.

They're running for twenty minutes when Leo and Mikey hear a scream.

"Let go of me!" a shrill voice calls into the night, and Leo grabs Raph so he'll stop.

_*There's someone screaming*_ Leo feels Raph read his thoughts.

_*Oh sweet Raph's doing 'Group Think'*_ Mikey thinks excitedly

_*I'm not calling it that numbskull*_

_*Silent both of you! The screaming is coming from the street down below*_

They move over to the edge of the building, holding hands and still hearing each others thoughts like a crowded room. When they see it, they flinch.

_*The Kraang!?*_ they all think in unison.

_*We need to get out of here*_

_*Way ahead of you Leo*_ Mikey thinks as he starts trying to pull them away from the edge of the roof. The girl screams again and Leo winces. _*Leo, for someone who just now thought we need to get out of here, you're doing a great job at staying exactly where you are!*_

_*We can't just let them take her*_ Leo thinks full of guilt and uncertainty.

Raph nods, _*we gotta do something*_

_*You're not seriously thinking about us jumping down there to save some random girl from The Kraang right?*_

_*Maybe he wasn't but I was*_ his older brothers think in unison.

=~o~=

Something was wrong, Donnie could feel it. He didn't have a perfect grasp on what an hour was, he had timed himself once, started a stopwatch and then ended it after he thought an hour had passed. When Leo signed the time to him he was off by eight whole minutes. So he knew what he thought was an hour was more like fifty to fifty five minutes.

Yet...his brothers should be back by now. He was getting tired, he was about to brush his teeth and make his way to bed, his hand dusting over the walls as he walked to his destination. He knew the the lair well, he could navigate it as well as Mikey. No, he could navigate it better than Mikey and he'd never even seen the lair through someone else's eyes.

It did get terribly lonely at times. For three years he had been trapped in this body, blind and deaf. He shares a room with Leo so that if he wakes up confused and scared his brother is there, just a bed away. Able to hear his gargled throaty noises and come to him.

After he brushes his teeth and wipes his face he decides to try and find his father, maybe that way he would get some answers, their father was in the kitchen, he can smell him. He signs in hopes his father is looking at him.

***Are they back yet?*** he asks.

It takes a few moments before he feels his father placed his furry hand under his. ***They are running late*** he signs and Donnie frowns.

***Do you think they are okay?***

***I do not know, my son***

=~o~=

_*Stay on the roof*_ his older brothers think in unison before Leo lets go of him. Suddenly he can't see anything and he's forced to feel his way back to the edge of the roof. His brothers jump down onto the street below and he can't see anything.

Then he hears it, that whirring noise from a Kraang hover ship. He doesn't know where to hide or what to do. "Leo!" he yells as he hears something being shot at him. He hisses when something bites into his skin. Scrambling back he screams again, "Leo!" and he pulls the thing out of his arm and his heart flips over.

It's a dart.

=~o~= (8 years ago) =~o~=

"This is one of the many weapons Kraang has been working on for Kraang" Kraang announces, guiding Experiment 315 into the center of the room by the shoulders.

"What is this?" Kraang Subprime screeches. "This is the weapon? It's the size of a Triceraton infant!"

315 couldn't see the room, but he can tell by the way the angry Kraang sounds that it's through some form of voice chat. He was grateful he wasn't actually in the room.

"Kraang thinks that if Kraang could explain-"

"Oh stop if already! Why do you talk like that!? Why is it staring off into the distance like that!?"

"The Weapon of Kraang is blind-"

"Blind!?" Kraang Subprime hollers, "I'm suppose to present this blind biological creature as a super weapon to Kraang Prime? Are you trying to get me demoted!?"

The Kraang didn't answer, 315 feels the Kraang behind him quiver in fear.

"Oi, I cannot believe this day, fine, one of you idiots explain to me what this is, chop chop give me the spiel!" Kraang Subprime barks.

"This was Experiment 315-"

"I thought we decided to terminate the 300's, I thought Kraang reported that they were flawed" Kraang Subprime asks slowly, "are you telling me you went against a direct order?"

"Kraang- Kraang recieved no such orders to terminate-" The Kraang quickly tried to explain but Kraang Subprime cut them off again.

"Whatever, just, what is this anyways, so I know what to write in the report for when I fire you idiots!" Kraang Subprime screeched.

The Kraang holding onto Experiment 315 pushes him forward a little more, presumably closer to the screen he couldn't see. "Weapon Hindsight" they say.

"What!?" Kraang Subprime yells, "what the tentacles is a Hindsight?"

"Earth term for being able to understand a situation after it has already happened" Kraang explains and Kraang Subprime sighs deeply.

"I...I hate you all, how does that qualify as a weapon!?"

Kraang robots start scurrying around the room, their metal foot steps filling the air. "Kraang, bring in the example for Kraang to use in it's demonstration for the Kraang that is known as Kraang Subprime" Kraang says.

A door opens and something is wheeled in. If it weren't for the fact that he knew running would result in his shock collar being set off, Experiment 315 would've been out of there. He had only been in the helmet twice, and it hurt more than when his eyeballs themselves after his injections.

"Behold, an Earth born feline, captured by Kraang" Kraang says as another Kraang puts the helmet on his head and he makes a small wimpering noise. The straps are tightened and the cold metal sends a chill down his shell.

"Great! You idiots have found a way to defeat all cats or something?"

"With this neuro-enhancing helmet, Kraang is able to see what Weapon Hindsight sees"

"Isn't he blind!?"

"Kraang suggest Kraang Subprime be patient" Kraangs says and Kraang Subprime growls at the prospect. "Weapon Hindsight, Kraang orders you to show Kraang the memories of the Earth alien known as a feline". The Kraang place Experiment 315's hands on the cat's head.

The first thing Experiment 315 sees is darkness, the creature is sedated. Knowing it will hurt less later on if he goes as far into the memories as possible, 315 immediately goes back to twenty four hours early.

On screen an alleyway, from a cat's viewpoint plays. The cat wanders around and is petted by a few passing humans.

"Weapon Hindsight can only go back twenty four hours, but with the helmet Kraang can direct what hour Kraang wants to see" Kraang explains and Subprime hums in interest. There's a jolt of pure pain and he can't help but yelp out just a little. "Observe, Kraang capturing specimen from the viewpoint of the specimen!" Kraang says proudly.

They jump around a few more times and blood trickles out of his nose, the pressure builds in his skull and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself quiet.

The helmet is taken off, and he collapses to the cold metal floor.

=~o~=

He throws the dart away from himself. "Fine, it's gonna be like that is it?" he taunts getting to his feet. Mikey wasn't going down without a fight, he could totally kick Kraang butt.

A Kraang lands next to him and he yelps, "oh crap" he stammers then he screws up his face, "I mean, uh, now it's a party".

The Kraang raises its gun and Mikey hears the metallic joints, he risks a somersault to his left and is grateful to find more roof. "Yeah boy, you gotta be faster than that!" he taunts.

"Kraang orders the property of Kraang to surrender" The Kraang says.

"No can do, tin man!"

"Then prepare to be destroyed by Kraang"

For some odd reason, the Kraang always have to say a one liner before shooting which allows Mikey to side step away and then charge blindly at the robot.

However that doesn't go to plan as the Kraang avoids the attack and hits him with the butt of his gun. Then he hears and feels another dart being fired from the ship.

"Leo! Little help!" he hollers again, this time over the edge of the roof and he feels his legs turn to jelly before passing out.

=~o~=

Leo round house kicks another Kraang bot, successfully ejecting a Kraang from its robot body. Before it can scamper away he grabs it. He can hear Mikey calling for help and he couldn't leave Raph down here alone with seven Kraang robots, but now he has a hostage. He waves at Raph and gestures to the roof.

When Raph sees it, the ship and their baby brother fighting blind he looks trapped between two worlds until he sees the Kraang in Leo's grasp. They don't need any signs or mind reading to know the plan.

As Raph runs over to fire escape to aid Mikey, Leo grips the Kraang tighter. He presses the tip of his katana under the Kraang's belly and the other Kraang robots pause.

"Please, he'll kill me if you don't let the humans go" Leo forced the Kraang to say in his alien tongue. "Please, don't let him kill me!"

For emphasis Leo smiles wickedly, presses his katana into the Kraang a little so he screams for real and his tentacles squirm.

To his horror the Kraang pull the humans the rest of the way into the van and slam the doors. One Kraang robot stays put, he tilts his head at Leo and the Kraang he's holding.

"I swear I'll kill him" Leo makes the Kraang say for him, panicking slightly at the lack of response he's getting.

The Kraang robot raises his weapon and points it at Leo's head. "A captured Kraang is a disposable Kraang" he says and at the last second he points his blaster down at the Kraang in Leo's hands and fires.

The brain alien explodes like a water balloon full of guts and blood. He's thrown backwards onto the pavement, the air is knocked out of his lunges. The center of his plastron burns from where the photon blast went through the alien. He's covered is hot sticky innards.

He hears the van tear off down the street leaving him splayed in the road staring up into a blindingly bright street light.

"Leo!" Raph yells running over to him, pushing down on the middle of his plastron thinking there's a wound there, thinking that the blood belongs to him. "Oh god Leo stay with me!"

He grabs Raph's hands. _*It's not my blood, I'm okay*_ he thinks and Raph looks only slightly relieved.

_*Leo they got him*_ Raph thinks into his head before letting go of his brother and hugging himself. "They got Mikey"

=~o~=

"Dad what is that thing?"

"I don't know, April. Let's just stay over here"

"I'm scared"

"I know sweetheart"

=~o~= (3 years ago) =~o~=

"I'm scared" Hindsight said.

"I know, it's going to to be okay, I am taking you away from this place" the soft creature said. He was covered in the warmest, softest stuff Hindsight had ever felt.

The creature was leading him down hallways he'd never been down before. The alarms were blaring, he could hear the commotion but the creature was calm. He was pulled this way and that way, he was trembling and weak but the creature pushed forward and they were never seen by The Kraang. Suddenly, they went through a door and Hindsight was assaulted by a rush of cold wind.

His teeth started to chatter and he pulls himself closer to the soft warm creature. "Why are you doing this?"

"It is my responsibility" the creature says as they walk on a freezing wet cold surface, the creature stops in front of something and Hindsight hears a metal clunk. "Here" the creature says picking Hindsight up much to his alarm.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll be safe here" he says and Hindsight lands on some plastic bags.

Immediately he panics, "don't leave me here! Please! I'm sorry I'll be good I pr-"

"Hush my child" the creature says, "I will be back"

"But-"

"I will be back"

"Why do you have to leave?" he whimpers trying to stand up, trying to find the creature again.

"Because there are others like you that I must help"

=~o~=

He woke up with a start.

"Oh god Dad, it's awake" a shrill voice rang out.

"It's okay sweetie, just stay behind me" a man's voice consoles, but his there's a shake in his words.

Mikey scrambles away from them a whole foot before he hits a wall and laughs nervously. Well, so much for not being seen by humans he realizes. "Hi" he ventures in their direction with a small wave.

"What do you want with us monster!?" the man demands and Mikey flinches.

"Dad, you're scaring him" the girl scolds quietly.

The man scoffs, "me?" he asks dumbfounded, "I'm not the monster here!"

"Uh, actually I'm a mutant" Mikey points out helpfully.

"Is that suppose to be better?" the man asks in near hysterics.

Mikey laughs nervously, again and smiles the best he can "yes?"

Before the man can become upset the girl speaks up, "Dad he's obviously a...prisoner, as well"

"A prisoner or one of those men's evil creations?" the man accuses.

Mikey laughs nervously again and feels he should probably stop laughing so nervously but he literally can't. "Funny story" he starts. For a moment he swears he can hear the girl face palming, "but they sorta did create me-"

The man takes a deep inhale.

"- but -but -but I escaped, because I'm you know, not like that" he says, "I'm not about this gig" he gestures to the area he thinks they're in.

"About what?" the girl asks.

"Being evil" Mikey informs her, "not my thing".

"Oh" she says brightly, "that's good, isn't that good Dad?"

The man huffs. "I still don't trust him"

Mikey understands this and draws his legs up to his chest in attempts to make himself as small as possible. "Don't worry I'll stay over here" he says.

"No, look uh" the girl starts, "don't mind my Dad he's just, he's not very extroverted" she explains.

"What's an extroverted?" he asks.

"It's someone who likes to meet new people" she explains. "I am always willing to give any friendship a go"

"I don't have friends" Mikey says. He knows what friends are, but he only has his three brothers and his dad.

The girl is silent for a moment, "well, you can be my friend" she says and he can hear her getting closer, "my name is April O'Neil"

He tries to scoot away, but he is met with the wall again, "Michelangelo...but I go by Mikey" he says.

"April get back over here what are you doing?" her Dad hisses.

"We can help each other" she says in response, "we all want to get out of here, but to do that we need to work together".

=~o~= (3 years ago) =~o~=

It felt like an eternity later when the roof of the metal container he's in opens again.

"This is a dumpster" a voice Hindsight does not recognize says. "I ain't getting in no dumpster"

"I know you cannot hear me but you are safest here while I get the others" the creature tries to explain and Hindsight jumps up with joy in his heart.

The creature was back! The creature didn't leave him alone forever!

"Creature you came back!" he exclaims and is immediately hushed.

"Quiet little one-"

"Woah!" the unfamiliar voice says and Hindsight flinches away, ducking down back into the metal container, "hey come back you look like me! Come back!"

To Hindsight's horror the owner of the unfamiliar voice started climbing into his metal container. "Don't hurt me" he whimpers as he hears and feels the other thing land next to him.

"My children stay here" the creature instructs, "I will return"

"Wait!" Hindsight yelps out, "don't leave me alone with it!" but it was too late the lid closed with a loud thunk and the creature ran off.

He felt something organic brush against him and he scurries away. "Wait! I won't hurt you or nothing!" the other voice says kind of loudly in Hindsight's opinion.

"What are you?" he asks and he hears nothing in response, he feels some air hit his face but nothing happens.

"You blind?" the voice asks.

"Yes" Hindsight says back.

The other voice doesn't say anything for a moment then sighs. "I'm deaf, you're gonna need to nod or something"

"Yes I'm blind" Hindsight says this time while nodding.

The other voice laughs. "Well ain't this just peachy, you're blind and I'm deaf. This'll be fun"

=~o~=

He was comfortable enough with April to stand up, he was going to try and get a perimeter of the room.

"Why don't you take the blindfold off?" she asks and he laughs again, nervously, and remembers again that he really needs to stop doing that.

"Funny story" he says.

The man groans.

"No..uh you'll laugh" Mikey assures them nervously, "but I am actually uh...blind?"

"We're going to die" the man says into his hands.

=~o~= (3 years ago) =~o~=

"Okay" the lid opens again, "in you go" the creature says and before either him or Thought Prowler can react another thing is in the metal box with them.

"Holy shit, another one" T-Prowler (Thought Prowler's way better name that Hindsight gave him) exclaims.

"Language" the creature reprimands, "only one more, I will return and then we will go somewhere safe".

The lid closes and now there was an awkward silence.

"You gonna say something?" T-Prowler asks and Hindsight knows he's not talking to him. "No?"

"T-Prowler what is it?" he asks.

"Okay, again, Blind Boy, can't read lips" T-Prowler says. "You blind too? No? What's wrong, cat got your tongue- oh..yikes...shit I wish I was blind that's frickin' nasty, oh my god. Don't look at me like that! Have you seen your own mouth holy shit, I'm going to take a page of Blind Boy over there and close my eyes"

"T-Prowler what's going on" Hindsight asks again what is that thing.

T-Prowler sighs again. "No idea what you just said. Oh hey Tongueless, I'm deaf, he's blind and you're what mute or something?"

"Oh geez...Tongueless you sound nice, sorry about your tongue uh here want to shake hands?" he put his hand out in front of himself nervously "...please don't eat my hands..."

Something grasps his hands and he yelps then the something whips his hands away.

"Wait no- I panicked!"

"Well that was entertaining" T-Prowler remarks.

Hindsight ignores the comment and put his hands back out, "sorry Tongueless, I just, I'm ready now".

This time the something stays long enough for him to feel it, it was another hand very much like his own. "Woah you're just like me!" he says feeling the other turtle's fingers.

"I have no clue what you asked Blind Boy, but he's nodding" T-Prowler informs him.

=~o~=

"So were those other two...mutants, the ones who were outside the van, do you know them?" she asks tentatively.

Mikey isn't sure how much information he should give her, but maybe it was okay to tell her a little. "Uh yeah, that's um Leo and Raph" he says.

April doesn't say anything for a moment. "Crap, sorry I was nodding but obviously you can't-"

"Yeah"

"-yeah, sorry"

"It's cool, uh takes some time getting used to" he assures her.

"Wait those other two mutant...do you think they will come for you?" April's Dad asks and Mikey nods. "And they might save us as well?"

"Sure, I mean it was Leo who heard you guys were in trouble" Mikey says. "It was also Raph and Leo who just had to go down there an intervene. I was all like no you guys, it's The Kraang, it's totally a bad idea, and they were like lol no we're going to go down there and poke The Kraang anyways, but you stay here on the roof Mikey because you're blind, and I'm like, well that's totally uncool but then I kind of got done in by one Kraang robot so maybe they had a point..." he rambles towards the end. "Dangit I totally got owned by one Kraang robot!"

"So what do we do until Raph and Leo come looking for you?" she asks.

Mikey scratches his chin, "I guess we just stick together, in the movies things always go wrong when they separate the prisoners".

The speakers in the room crackle to life. "Prisoners that are the Prisoners of Kraang, prepare to be separated by Kraang"

"Oh great" Mikey swallows.

=~o~= (3 years ago) =~o~=

The lid opens again and the cold air rushes in. "We must leave this place at once" the creatures says, "come on"

"Woah, another one just like us!" T-Prowler exclaims climbing out of the container, "ah gross what's he covered in? Slime?"

"Questions can wait until later" the creature says, Hindsight feels Tongueless take his hand, helping out of the thing T-Prowler says is a dumpster.

"Thanks Tongueless" he whispers as his new friend pulls him along. After a few second another hand just like his grabs his free hand.

"Me and Tongueless got you Blind Boy" T-Prowler says, "Ratman has his hands full with Slimey anyways".

Hindsight smiles but privately thinks he needs to find a way to tell his deaf friend he can't be in charge of naming things because he absolutely sucks at it.

=~o~=

Mikey didn't know a lot of things, he wasn't brave like Leo, he wasn't strong like Raph and he didn't somehow have the answer to everything like Donnie.

But he knew timing was important.

So he charged.

And he tripped over the man.

But he landed on the robot.

He also screamed The Indian Jones theme song the whole time.

April was screaming, April's Dad was screaming, Mikey was singing loudly as his fingers feel for the Kraang inside the robot, and he pulls the squishy wet creature out and there's a lot of chaos before but now he can see.

"Follow me!" Mikey says holding the struggling Krang and pointing it's front end forward.

The humans, which were April and her Dad, Mikey could totally see the family resemblance now, were horrified at what was happening.

"We don't have a lot of time!"

=~o~=

Donnie paces, he has a good location to do it. He does it next to the water pool, he clasps his hands behind his shell, paces fifteen steps, does a one eighty and then another fifteen steps.

His brothers hate when he paces here. They argue that he might fall into the pool, he could drown, how would he call for help and so on. Then they would lead him to the Dojo and tell him to pace there. Where its safe. Where their father is a room away. Where there is soft carpet for when, not if, he trips.

He's never tripped.

Either way if he wanted to insure they would interact with him as soon as they returned, all he had to do was keep pacing in this one precarious spot.

For whatever reason his father never seemed concerned about Donnie pacing so close to the pool. In a way Donnie appreciated it, he wasn't as helpless as his brothers thought he was. He realizes that the state he was rescued in probably was a direct cause of his brother's protectiveness. Especially Leo and Raph, but it wasn't his fault he spent ten years in a vat of jelly, supported by machines. Of course when he came out with no muscle mass, barely forty pounds when he should've been ninety or more, they were concerned.

There were times when he wasn't sure he was going to survive.

There were times when he resented his father for saving him.

What kind of life could he possibly have trapped in this body? In the vat he was free, he wandered the world, he read books, he infiltrated computers. He spent ten years observing, learning, exploring. He didn't need sleep, or food. He could float into volcanoes. He could stand next to polar bears.

He even visited the melted core of the Chernobly power plant. Why not? What was radiation to a ghost?

By age six he could have attended college. He knew eighteen languages, one of them was the indigenous language of The Kraang, the other was the robotic chirps they used.

By age seven he could manipulate small things. Push a button here, flip a page there.

Jam a door.

Clip a wire.

It hurt, it only hurt when he interacted with the physical world.

Delete a file ordering the termination of experiments 300 through 399.

It took him a while to build up a tolerance.

Like a muscle being sculpted he had to push harder, and it hurt, it hurt his soul. It seared every nerve, but eventually the things that burned were just a flash of warmth. He was ten when he made his first illusion.

Donnie smiles to himself and keeps pacing as he recalls that day vividly. Leo, who at the time was only known to him as Weapon Echo, was unable to perform a desired task, as a result the Kraang in charge of the exercise shocked him repeatedly. Donnie had watched the whole thing, angry but determined.

When the same Kraang went to the nutrient station alone, Donnie struck. Behind the Kraang's back he formed another Kraang identical to any other Kraang.

"Kraang" The Kraang illusion said, "Kraang Prime has mission for Kraang, and Kraang is delivering mission objective to Kraang from Kraang Prime"

"Proceed Kraang" The Kraang said turning around.

"Kraang is ordered to dispose of Kraang is chassis K1198" The Kraang illusion ordered. "Kraang in chassis K1198 is an Utrom defector and must be dealt with discreetly for the success of Kraang"

The Kraang were a pseudo hive mind, more cult than a legitimate single consciousness. They all called themselves Kraang, and they all looked the same but the robot bodies or chassis they occupied were numbered. Obviously not visually, but through the eyes of the chassis the Kraang could see the identification numbers attached to other chassis. Had the Kraang Donnie was currently preying on been smart, they would have seen that the Kraang had the same chassis number as themselves, something that was impossible.

The Kraang took the order, found the Kraang in chassis K1198 and put a photo blaster to it's gut and fired.

Donnie cackled when it happened.

The Kraang Donnie had fooled was executed when the security footage showed the Kraang talking to thin air, they deemed the Kraang defective.

Donnie used his illusions to gain information, to interrogate Kraang. He had a way to interact with the physical world.

The smell of Kraang innards throws him out of his memories.

Donnie's sense of smell was very good. It was sometimes a bad thing to have in a sewer, or around three teenage boys, but Donnie knew how each of his brothers smelled. He would never tell them that often it's their scent he uses to quickly identify them and not the beads they wear.

Quickly he makes his way to the smell and his heart starts racing when he also smells Leo under it all. He touches Leo and he feels the wet stickiness on his brother's plastron. He makes a noise, feels his own vocal chords vibrate. He wants answers. He needs to know if they're okay. There's a rising frustration in his gut.

They're talking, he can sense it. Leo is rubbing his fore arms, trying to comfort him. Why? He wants to scream at Leo for trying to comfort him when Leo's the one covered in blood. Two strong hands lead his away and only the aroma of that much testosterone can belong to Raph.

He allows Raph to lead him away from Leo, he can smell their father, their father smells like mahogany, he must be helping Leo. ***Is Leo hurt?*** he signs. ***What's going on, what happened. Why are you guys late?***

Raph grabs his hands to stop him from asking more questions. Then Raph starts to sign, and Donnie can't form words without a tongue but he makes some very alarming noise at his brother before remembering he's deaf.

=~o~=

Mikey was the master at handling stressful situations. Actually he wasn't, but their father told him that if he believed in something hard enough he could trick his mind into thinking it was true.

He was running full speed through a long metal hallways holding a Kraang above his head while screaming.

Tricking himself into thinking he was in control just wasn't working.

"Mikey do you know where we are going?" April asks.

"Yes, and no, I'll be honest" he pants as they round a corner, "I'm making this up as I go along!"

=~o~=

There were things about their situation that were inevitable.

Raph and Leo were the fighters, and Mikey knew their ability to fight had everything to do with their ability to see. Mikey couldn't even see light, the connection between his brain and eyeballs just didn't exist. It was why from the outside his eyes looked normal. They weren't grey or fogged over, they were just baby blue eyes. The same went for Donnie, his eyes were a deep brown and looked normal.

However, he was the best blind fighter. Anytime their father would pair them up but blindfold Leo or Raph, Mikey would win hands down.

So he had that going for him.

In the moment however, cornered by a bunch of Kraang robots and no weapon he really wished his older brother's were there to kick some butt.

=~o~=

_*Getting scolded by their father? Check.*_

_*Getting scolded by Donnie? Check.*_

_*Waiting outside a building with the same logo that was on the van that took the humans? Check.*_

_*Following the van to a very obviously Kraang made building? Check.*_

_*Getting inside the Kraang building without being noticed? Check.*_

_*Finding Mikey...*_

"Hey Mr. Checklist" Raph hisses and Leo remembers his brother can read his thoughts and they're pressed together hiding behind a corner while a patrol of Kraang robots walks past. "Maybe-"

"Uh hey!" a voice says, only distorted by the thick pane of glass it was projected through.

Leo yelps brokenly at the noise and whips his head towards the glass. Raph jumps when he follows his brothers shocked face towards the window. When they look at the window the girl steps back. It seems the corner they were hiding next to was really a door well and behind the closed door was a red headed girl who looked awfully familiar. She was pushed out of the way. "GUYS"

"Mikey!?" Raph says a little too loudly.

_*Finding Mikey? Check.*_

"Bros! I made two new friends!" he exclaims to his shocked brothers. "This is April, and this is April's dad!".

Raph and Leo crane their necks to try and see the second human Mikey was talking about and see a man in the corner rocking back and forth. "He's having a panic attack" April explains.

***Mikey made friends, can you get the door open?*** Leo signs to Raph who isn't hearing any of what Mikey or his new friends are saying.

_*Saving Mikey and his friends...*_

"Is that sign language?" April asks.

"Yep!" Mikey cheerfully responds, "Raph is deaf" he pauses, "I mean he's a turtle who is hearing impaired but whenever I phrase it like that I become a turtle who is more injured than they were previously".

April nods hesitantly.

Raph stabs the keypad with his sais and unsurprisingly the door doesn't open but the door on the opposite side of the room does.

_*Watching helplessly as The Kraang take Mikey away from them again? Check.*_

"Leo" Raph growls "either stop holding onto my shell or stop having such loud fucking thoughts" he kicks the keypad and the door open. They jump into the room and tackle the Kraang dragging Mikey away to the ground successfully freeing their brother. Sadly the Kraang carrying the two humans are too far ahead, before they can catch up another patrol of Kraang cut in forcing them to take cover.

"Just great!" Raph yells, pinned behind some cover, "any ideas over there Leo?"

The mute turtle makes a disgruntled noise and rolls his eyes. Mikey was holding onto him and the slowly building headache was evidence that his brother was using his sight. ***Fallback to the lair?*** he signs, gesturing his head behind them. The path was clear.

Raph sneers, he never was one for retreat but it was the smartest option. "Think of something better we have to save those two humans!" he argues.

"He's right Leo, April and her dad are my friends!" Mikey says tugging on his arm. Leo squeezes his eyes shut, he wishes he could talk, how much easier it would be to explain a plan to go loop around and potentially save the humans Mikey, and for some reason Raph, were so fond of.

***Follow me, we'll loop around*** he signs before dragging Mikey with him, successfully forcing Raph to follow him down the maze of corridors.

One thing was for sure...it was going to be a hell of a night.

=~o~=

Donnie sat in the living room, trying to leave his body like he could in the tank. It had been nearly three years since he had been able to leave his physical body and escape into an astral form. There of course had been downsides to the tank, never feeling anything was one of them, but now the intense loneliness he had been facing was threatening to make him insane.

He couldn't hear.

He couldn't see.

He could only worry, and wait, and speculate. That was his existence and sometimes he wondered if the price of feeling was worth the solitude. What he wouldn't give to hear Raph and Mikey's voices. What he would give to see them all, fifteen and happy. No longer scared children subject to experimentation, or forced to fight. Admittedly he had thought their powers would work on him, that at least Raph would be able to hear his thoughts. Instead there was nothing.

Only the horrible reality that he was entirely alone.

A hand, his father's hand brushes gently against the top of his shell, and Donnie puts his hands up as a sign of wanting to know if there's an update. The hands makes signs and Donnie feels them, identifies them, processes them.

There's breaking news report of a helicopter crash at a research facility.

He can't breathe.

His father was choosing to go to the surface to aid them. Donnie was torn, on one hand he knew his father had to, on the other hand the idea of being completely alone in the lair terrified him. It was one thing to be alone in his own head, but to have no one to reach out to, no one to solidify that this is real. This isn't some hallucination fabricated by the Kraang. He has a family, brothers, and even though he's useless they're always there for him.

Left truly alone, Donnie stands rigid and scared.

=~o~=

Mikey sat on Raph's shoulders like an overgrown child, his weight barely effecting the muscular turtle under him.

Leo held on to April bridal style. They all stood on a billboard ten blocks away from the facility. It was a flashy neon one, that advertised a titty bar of all things. It was perfect despite its vulgarity, so bright that the four shadows on top bled seamlessly into the night sky. She was holding onto his shell tightly though, as if at any moment he might decide to throw her.

Of course he has no way of comforting her.

"Wow" the awe in Mikey's voice was pungent and if Leo's hands weren't full of human female he would smack him up the head (lightly of course). "Do you think we'll be on the news?" Raph cranes his neck to look at Leo which causes Mikey to wipe the enthusiasm off his face. "Your dad wasn't on that helicopter right April?"

She drew in a shaky breath and Leo felt himself freaking out, they did not just orphan some poor girl. Please don't add that to the list of horrible things he has done.

"No" she pauses, "he and I were separated again, i-i-i don't know where they took him but it was just me on the helicopter when uh" she looks awkwardly at him and he mirrors the expression back at her.

"His name is Leo" Mikey supplies, somehow radiating an aura of trust and friendship so passionate Leo literally fears his littlest brother will break into a song about friendship.

"When Leo saved me" she finally gets out, she smiles weakly at her savior which is something Leo doesn't mirror back. "Thanks" but he does nod.

"While this has been nice an all" Raph interrupts, "what are we gonna do about her" he says pointing to April.

"Well obviously we have to save Mr. O'Neil!" Mikey orders rocking violently on Raph's shoulders.

He growls. "Are you insane?" He barks looking up at Mikey with a threatening face. "We barely got out of there as it was!"

Mikey gave Raph the most pitiful expression.

"No Mikey!"

Leo rolls his eyes and sighs, April noticed this and looks at him again with the same awkwardness that someone being held onto by a literal monster would. "I thought uh, Raph, was deaf...how are they...arguing right now?"

Mikey must have kept their abilities a secret then, a small silver lining. Sadly for her she has no idea that Leo can't respond, and if he could it would be sign language. Not that even that would be much help because their sign language was cobbled system of making it up as they needed new signs.

Instead he focuses his powers on making her say the answers for him but he's met with a wall. She winces and touches her head.

Some instinct inside him screams for him to drop her and run. Like a dog before an earthquake. Instead he shifts awkwardly and looks at his two siblings who seem to be having a conversation entirely inside their heads. Their increasingly more dramatic facial expressions the only sign of their disagreement.

Leo clears his throat and grabs Mikey's attention. He tips his head towards April who has already forgot the slight twinge of pain in her head from before. Mikey sighs but understands the mute turtle's dilemma.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" He asks.

"Yeah...uh my aunt's place" she says, "I really hate to ask this but if you guys could get me there that's all I'll need then I can call the police, not that I'll mention you three I promise" she adds the last part quickly.

Leo and Raph share a look, while Mikey smiles. He nods at the hot head who nods back begrudgingly. "Where to then?" Raph asks, taking the lead, dumping Mikey off his shoulders and grabbing his wrist before he tumbles off the edge. He starts his decent down the side of the bill board just as Leo recovers from his mini heart attack after witnessing that much horsing around this high up.

=~o~=

They watch from across the street as April buzzes her aunt's apartment. Leo takes the opportunity now that she's not with them to grab both his brothers for a little conversation.

_*My powers wouldn't work on her*_ he thinks to them and Mikey nods.

_*Neither would mine, I had to hijack a Kraang and use his gross Kraang eyes to see*_

_*I never got the chance to try*_ Raph admits _*I was never close enough*_

_*That's weird right? Has anyone ever been able to resist our powers?*_

_*Father*_ Leo adds _*and Donnie*_

_*Well duh, Dad's a ninja monk or something*_ Mikey argues.

_*And what about Donnie?*_ Raph asks, knowing it's a question that they have no way of answering.

_*Maybe he's a reincarnated ninja monk?*_ Mikey tries weakly.

Raph reaches around Leo and slugs him in the shoulder _*then you must be a reincarnated dumb ass*_

April opens her window next to the fire escape and waves them over. They jump down, Leo keeps the most distance, standing on the railing furthest away from the window while Raph and Mikey get up close.

"My aunt says I can stay here as long as I need to, tomorrow we're going to file a missing persons report...I don't think anyone will believe the whole alien thing anyways..." She trails off sadly.

"It's okay April! We'll find your dad!"

Both Leo and Raph pale considerably. Raph releases his grip on Mikey and rubs his temples. ***Did he just says that, please tell me he only thought it*** he signs to Leo in desperation.

The blue mask turtle only blinks once very slowly and Raph lets out a moan of despair.

"You will?" April asks suddenly filled with hope. This can not be happening. They were going to have a very long think about making huge promises without addressing them first when they got home that was for sure. "I don't know how I will ever repay you!"

"We're friends" Mikey waves her off, "friends save their friends dad's all the time, it's like rule number uno of being a good friend". Mikey was so lucky that Raph couldn't hear and Leo was too stunned to translate this into sign language.

"Guys, I don't know, that's a huge request and no offense but you barely got me out of there I don't feel comfortable letting you just rush back in there, we don't even know if my dad is even in the facility right now" she points out and Mikey's shoulders sink.

***She says it's a nice offer but we aren't a match for the Kraang and it's impossible to be sure where her father is anyways*** Leo signs when Raph looks at him for an explanation for Mikey's tanking mood.

However, this was a mistake, instead of Raph taking solace in the fact that they could leave this night behind forever, he became mad. "Wait a minute" he barks, "we ain't just about to roll over and let those stinkin' freaks just do whatever they want, when we jumped down from that roof to save those two idiots, we made a promise"

Mikey turns towards his brother's voice and smiles. April only looks slightly offended by Raph calling her and her father idiots.

***Wait a second*** Leo signs waving his hands like a madman, ***that was when there was a small group, not an entire building full of them***

"What's the matter brother?" Raph asks in his challenging way, "don't tell me you never thought about getting your revenge on those Kraang brains, after all they did to us?"

Leo narrows his eyes and only signs two signs. ***Master Splinter***.

The deaf turtle grimaces. He punches the side of the building. **"*What's going on?*"** Mikey asks and signs.

From inside the house a woman's voice calls for April. "Shoot I have to go, I, please come around again sometime, if there is anything I can do to repay you anything at all, just please let me" she begs and Mikey brightens up.

"Actually...there is something" he says much to his brother's surprise.


	2. The Group Chat #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEO  
Taken: Tongue.  
Given: The psychic ability to force anyone to say anything he wants them to by touching them.
> 
> RAPH  
Taken: Hearing.  
Given: The psychic ability to hear other people's thoughts by touching them.
> 
> MIKEY  
Taken: Sight.  
Given: The psychic ability to see everything a person has seen in the last twenty four hours by touching them.
> 
> DONNIE  
Taken: Tongue, Hearing and Sight.  
Given: Nothing (as far as they know).

_1-914-676-0009 has joined the chat!_

_1-914-676-0009 has changed their display name to Helen Keller!_

_1-914-675-9323 has joined the chat!_

_1-914-554-5444 has joined the chat!_

**Helen Keller**: Make sure to set a display name guys.

**1-914-675-9323**: Holy shit Donnie

_1-914-554-5444 has changed their display name to Captain Ryan!_

**1-914-674-9323**: Donnie goes savage and Leo goes dork

**1-914-674-9323**: typical

**Captain Ryan**: Whoa Donnie...

**Helen Keller**: Would it help if I said she inspires me?

_1-914-356-5111 has joined the chat!_

**1-914-356-5111**: Michelangelo has entered the building boys.

**Captain Ryan**: I mean...does she though?

**1-914-675-9323**: Great Mikey is gonna spam us with memes

**Helen Keller**: No.

**Helen Keller**: But I relate so...

**1-914-356-5111**: Mood.

**Captain Ryan**: Mikey make a display name.

**1-914-356-5111**: You can't rush perfection Leo!

_1-914-675-9323 has changed their display name to The Night Watcher!_

**1-914-356-5111**: What.

**Helen Keller**: Explain yourself Raph.

**Captain Ryan**: And you hate my name?

**The Night Watcher**: Yur all ripping on me when Mikey doesn't even have a display name!

**1-914-356-5111**: i'm feeling attacked.

**Helen Keller**: Mikey make a screen name.

**1-914-356-5111**: I'm thinking.

**The Night Watcher**: Also Leo I didn't say I hate yer name its just a dorky name.

**Captain Ryan**: What even is your name

**Helen Keller**: I already regret setting this up.

**The Night Watcher**: I go out at night and i watch

**Captain Ryan**: for what?

**The Night Watcher**: night stuff

**The Night Watcher**: criminals

**Captain Ryan**: I just look over and see Donnie with his head in his hands.

**The Night Watcher**: why am i on trial here Donnie literally is calling himself Helen Keller

**The Night Watcher**: and you named yourself after your TV crush

**1-914-356-5111**: I just heard something break.

**1-914-356-5111**: I think Leo and Raph are fighting.

**1-914-356-5111**: Dad is going to be so mad.

**1-914-356-5111**: Donnie are you still here?

**Helen Keller**: Sadly, yes I am.

**1-914-356-5111**: I can't think of a display name.

**Helen Keller**: I can tell.

**The Night Watcher**: hhhh

**1-914-356-5111**: That's a horrible suggestion Raph

**The Night Watcher**: hes

**The Night Watcher**: so m

**The Night Watcher**: ad

**Helen Keller**: Who is Captain Ryan anyways?

**1-914-356-5111**: He's the main character in this show Space Heroes. Leo is obsessed. He mouths his lines.

**Captain Ryan**: Lies.

**1-914-356-5111**: Are you and Raph fighting?

**Captain Ryan**: Yes

**The Night Watcher**: I won

**Captain Ryan**: You locked yourself in the bathroom

**The Night Watcher**: more like I locked you out of the bathroom

**Helen Keller**: Where did Dad go?

**1-914-356-5111**: Surface.

**The Night Watcher**: Surface

**The Night Watcher**: damn beat me by one second

**1-914-356-5111**: Why?

**Helen Keller**: I was wondering how Leo and Raph have manged to fight for so long.

**The Night Watcher**: You mean how I've manged to be winning for so long.

**1-914-356-5111**: Wow.

**1-914-356-5111**: Leo is being awfully quiet.

**Helen Keller**: Are you going to make a display name?

**The Night Watcher**: everyone is quiet to me

**1-914-356-5111**: True.

**Helen Keller**: Same.

**1-914-356-5111**: This is so awesome, now we can chat way faster!

**The Night Watcher**: youre just now realizing this?

**1-914-356-5111**: No. Yes. Like us three could always use Raph's group think powers but for some reason that never worked with Donnie.

**1-914-356-5111**: Donnie why don't our powers work on you?

**Helen Keller**: Maybe that's my power. Your powers don't work on me.

**1-914-356-5111**: Bruh.

**1-914-356-5111**: Also what's that clicking noise coming from the hall?

**Helen Keller**: I'm in the kitchen, so it's not me.

**The Night Watcher**: I'm still in the bathroom.

**1-914-356-5111**: That feeling when you ask two deaf people what a noise is. >.<

**Captain Ryan**: Don't worry Mikey it's just me picking the bathroom lock :)

**The Night Watcher**: o shi

**1-914-356-5111**: rip Raph.

**Helen Keller**: So that explains where he's been.

**1-914-356-5111**: Rip shower curtain.

**1-914-356-5111**: Rip everything that was on the sink.

**1-914-356-5111**: Hashtag all our toothbrushes are on the floor thanks to Raph and Leo.

**Helen Keller**: Well this has been fun, but I have Wikipedia articles to correct.

_Helen Keller is offline!_

**1-914-356-5111**: You're choosing Wikipedia articles over the company of your own bros?

**1-914-356-5111**: Oh wait you already left.

**1-914-356-5111**: Oh and now Dad's home.

_Captain Ryan is offline!_

_The Night Watcher is offline!_

**1-914-356-5111**: rip chat.

**1-914-356-5111**: I still need a display name.

_1-914-356-5111 has changed their display name to Doctor Prankenstein!_

_Doctor Prankenstein is offline!_

=~o~=

_Helen Keller is online!_

**Helen Keller**: I'm bored.

**Helen Keller**: No one is online, seriously?

_Captain Ryan is online!_

**Helen Keller**: Yay!

**Captain Ryan**: This is why you woke me up?

**Helen Keller**: Yes.

**Helen Keller**: Also your alarm was going to go off in five minutes anyway.

**Captain Ryan**: Fine.

**Captain Ryan**: How are you typing without your laptop.

**Helen Keller**: Braille keypad, Braille read out pad.

**Captain Ryan**: Oh, it worked?

**Helen Keller**: Yeah, Dad helped me, it came with instructions.

**Helen Keller**: I don't know how to thank her.

**Helen Keller**: Also who makes something for someone who's blind and doesn't include instructions in braille?

**Captain Ryan**: You had us to read it.

**Helen Keller**: Some people don't have that.

**Helen Keller**: I want to thank her.

**Captain Ryan**: We said it was for Mikey.

**Captain Ryan**: It's bad enough she knows about the three of us.

**Captain Ryan**: I don't want her to know about you.

**Captain Ryan**: I can't go back to that place ever again.

**Captain Ryan**: I can't

=~o~=

**(Doctor Prankenstein 🡆 The Night Watcher)**: So Leo is crying... do I...

**(The Night Watcher 🡆 Doctor Prankenstein)**: How do you know he's crying?

**(Doctor Prankenstein 🡆 The Night Watcher)**: I can hear him

**(The Night Watcher 🡆 Doctor Prankenstein)**: That must be nice

**(Doctor Prankenstein 🡆 The Night Watcher)**: -_-

**(Doctor Prankenstein 🡆 The Night Watcher)**: I'm being serious.

**(Doctor Prankenstein 🡆 The Night Watcher)**: He's making those throaty noises in there yo

**(Doctor Prankenstein 🡆 The Night Watcher)**: What if he needs hugs?

**(The Night Watcher 🡆 Doctor Prankenstein)**: Read main chat

**(The Night Watcher 🡆 Doctor Prankenstein)**: I think Donnie is on it

**(Doctor Prankenstein 🡆 The Night Watcher)**: Okayyyy

**(Doctor Prankenstein 🡆 The Night Watcher)**: Raph?

**(Doctor Prankenstein 🡆 The Night Watcher)**: do u ever think about where we came from?

**(The Night Watcher 🡆 Doctor Prankenstein)**: I try not to.

=~o~=

**Doctor Prankenstein**: Can I teach Donnie how to skateboard.

**Helen Keller**: Please don't.

**Helen Keller**: I like my feet on the ground.

**Doctor Prankenstein**: but its fun!

**Helen Keller**: I'm deaf and blind, I navigate by counting my steps. How will I navigate on a skateboard?

**Doctor Prankenstein**: I'm blind and I skateboard all the time!

**The Night Watcher**: You crash all the time too.

**Doctor Prankenstein**: Well I'm not perfect.

**Doctor Prankenstein**: I crash less often

**Doctor Prankenstien**: I think

**Helen Keller**: All hail me!

**The Night Watcher**: What

**Helen Keller**: I just got us Netflix, and Hulu, and Amazon Prime!

**Helen Keller**: and HBO!

**Doctor Prankenstein**: I love you

**The Night Watcher**: Holy crap

**The Night Watcher**: Leo is going to be ecstatic when we he gets back.

**Doctor Prankenstein**: Aw crap Space Heroes marathon incoming.

**Helen Keller**: heh heh heh.

**The Night Watcher**: Also all of Splinter's soaps are gonna be playing all the time Donnie what have you done?

**Helen Keller**: Mayhaps I am appealing to our father and leader so I can meet April?

**The Night Watcher**: What are you going to say to her?

**Helen Keller**: I'll get back to you on that.

=~o~=

**(Doctor Prankenstein 🡆 Captain Ryan)**: Leooooo

**(Doctor Prankenstein 🡆 Captain Ryan)**: You gonna text today?

**(Doctor Prankenstein 🡆 Captain Ryan)**: leo

**(Doctor Prankenstein 🡆 Captain Ryan)**: leo

**(Doctor Prankenstein 🡆 Captain Ryan)**: leo

=~o~=

**The Night Watcher**: mikey quit textin leo

**Doctor Prankenstein**: i'm nott

**The Night Watcher**: yeah, ya r

**Helen Keller**: Please, capitalization is a thing.

**The Night Watcher**: lettim be

**Helen Keller**: What is a "lettim" and how much time and effort did you say by typing that instead of "let him".

**Doctor Prankenstein**: :(

**Doctor Prankenstein**: i'm gonna find him raph come be my eyeballs pls

**Helen Keller**: I start a group chat and in two days you all defile the English language.

**The Night Watcher**: I ain't helpin ya

**Captain Ryan**: When have I ever "defiled" the English language Donnie?

**Doctor Prankenstein**: LEO!

**Doctor Prankenstein**: WHeRE are you?

**Helen Keller**: Okay, fair point. I'm sorry for lumping you in with them.

**The Night Watcher**: you two type every fricken word out cuz you two don't hafta speak it all the time

**The Night Watcher**: me an Mike gotta talk all the time

**Helen Keller**: Are you really rubbing in our faces that you two have tongues?

**Doctor Prankenstein**: eww

**The Night Watcher**: ohmy god u no thats not wat i was sayin

**Helen Keller**: That sentence actually hurt me.

**Helen Keller**: Physically, it burned my fingers to process the braille read out.

**The Night Watcher**: whatever

**Doctor Prankenstein**: Leo please where are u?

**Doctor Prankenstein**: someone help me find himmmm

**The Night Watcher**: no

**Captain Ryan**: I'll help you Mikey.

**Doctor Prankenstein**: yay!

_Doctor Prankenstein is offline!_

_Captain Ryan is offline!_

**Helen Keller**: How long do you think Leo will have to help Mikey find him before he realizes?

**The Night Watcher**: uh

**The Night Watcher**: i mean

**The Night Watcher**: it's anyones guess.

=~o~=

**Helen Keller**: Anyone awake?

**Doctor Prankenstein**: meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Helen Keller**: What are you doing up?

**Doctor Prankenstein**: listening to music

**Doctor Prankenstein**: did you ever hear things before being deaf?

**Doctor Prankenstein**: like a song?

**Helen Keller**: No.

**Helen Keller**: It is okay though.

**Helen Keller**: I will direct message you.

=~o~=

**(Helen Keller 🡆 Doctor Prankenstein)**: I think I am going to sign up to become a tutor.

**(Doctor Prankestein 🡆 Helen Keller)**: what that?

**(Helen Keller 🡆 Doctor Prankenstein)**: A person who helps someone in a subject they are struggling in.

**(Doctor Prankestein 🡆 Helen Keller)**: y?

**(Helen Keller 🡆 Doctor Prankenstein)**: What else is there for me to do? You three can patrol, I sit around reading.

**(Doctor Prankestein 🡆 Helen Keller)**: u train with Sensei

**(Doctor Prankestein 🡆 Helen Keller)**: for a turtle who can't hear or see you have strength

**(Helen Keller 🡆 Doctor Prankenstein)**: Only one small problem Mikey.

**(Helen Keller 🡆 Doctor Prankenstein)**: I'm useless the second I no longer I have a hold of them, and jiu-jitsu has it's downfalls. Such as if I can grab my opponent they can probably really hurt me.

**(Helen Keller 🡆 Doctor Prankenstein)**: Also Sense has been adamant I not go to the surface.

**(Helen Keller 🡆 Doctor Prankenstein)**: And tutoring means I could interact with others, maybe I could even make a friend. Like a friend that wouldn't need to know what I look like or ever talk to me.

**(Doctor Prankestein 🡆 Helen Keller)**: dude go for it.

**(Helen Keller 🡆 Doctor Prankenstein)**: I think I am.

**(Doctor Prankestein 🡆 Helen Keller)**: is this a secret?

**(Helen Keller 🡆 Doctor Prankenstein)**: I would prefer you keep it between us.

**(Helen Keller 🡆 Doctor Prankenstein)**: Leo and Raph might not take it so well.

=~o~=

**(The Night Watcher 🡆 Captain Ryan)**: r u up

**(The Night Watcher 🡆 Captain Ryan)**: i can see the light from Mikey's phone he thinks hes slick but

**(Captain Ryan 🡆 The Night Watcher)**: I'm awake.

**(The Night Watcher 🡆 Captain Ryan)**: wat was your deal today.

**(Captain Ryan 🡆 The Night Watcher)**: I just had a lapse.

**(The Night Watcher 🡆 Captain Ryan)**: a lapse?

**(Captain Ryan 🡆 The Night Watcher)**: Yes.

**(Captain Ryan 🡆 The Night Watcher)**: It is fine now.

**(Captain Ryan 🡆 The Night Watcher)**: Are we still meeting April tomorrow?

**(The Night Watcher 🡆 Captain Ryan)**: u wanna talk or somethin?

**(Captain Ryan 🡆 The Night Watcher)**: It was just a lapse.

**(The Night Watcher 🡆 Captain Ryan)**: yeah

**(The Night Watcher 🡆 Captain Ryan)**: okay

**(Captain Ryan 🡆 The Night Watcher)**: Am I wrong?

**(The Night Watcher 🡆 Captain Ryan)**: bout wat?

**(Captain Ryan 🡆 The Night Watcher)**: To say April cannot know about Donnie.

**(The Night Watcher 🡆 Captain Ryan)**: no

**(The Night Watcher 🡆 Captain Ryan)**: no one ever touches him

**(The Night Watcher 🡆 Captain Ryan)**: ever

**(Captain Ryan 🡆 The Night Watcher)**: Glad we are in agreement.

**(The Night Watcher 🡆 Captain Ryan)**: i've killed for less

**(Captain Ryan 🡆 The Night Watcher)**: So have I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I started this fic on FF.net and well:  
1) FF.net is a pain in my butt.  
2) This story was unofficially abandoned by me, thus why it's anon, thus why it has very little in explanation. I deleted it from FF.net and threw it on AO3 with no real intent of ever returning to it.
> 
> I am turning this into a Capritello fic, so legitimately my sincerest apologies to anyone who kudoed this and hates that ship. I also mistakenly put this in "gen" and forgot about all the medical torture. Great. I'm a garbage human being basically. So now the fic is mature, choosing not to use archive warning, and includes a relationship with multiple partners.
> 
> <s>One day, I'll remove this from anonymous. One day.</s> It's today December 12th, 2019. It's me! Crowdog!
> 
> Oh also, sometimes there will be "text fic" chapters. Rules? Is this fic going to follow any rules? Hell no.


	3. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me discontinuing this fic basically, and why, and what now. Posted on January 8th, 2020 but backdated to December 1st, 2019 to keep it off the front page.

1) **Where are all the tags?** I hopes of preventing people from clicking on this and wondering where the rest of the story is, I have removed all tags, marked it complete and chosen to not use archive warnings. This is so no one will accidentally stumble across this while searching a tag like "mute Leo" or something. I am sorry to anyone who ended up leaving kudos and comments, I guess they are stuck there.

2) **Can I continue this fic?** Yes, go ahead. Take the idea, starting chapters. The plot (if there is one). I'm orphaning this without actually orphaning it, so it is up for grabs as far as I'm concerned.

3) **Any chance you will continue or rewrite?** Conitnue: Definetily not*. Rewrite, maybe but by that I mean recycle an idea into a fic I am more interested in.**

4) **Why not delete?** Gotta stand by what I wrote and be honest about what I am not coming back to. 30 people left kudos, 12 people are subbed. Someone liked this story, just because I am upset/dissappointed doesn't mean I should erase it. That being said, it's a good practice to download your favorite fics every 5 chapters or so, you never know when and author might Thano's snap all their works.

* The faults in this fic and why i feel I cannot continue it:

\- Originally I posted this on FF.net and it was an old fic from 2016 me and 2016 me is not very good at writing so the first chapter (which was originally 8 chapters on FF.net) jumps around a lot.

\- The concept would work better for a series rewrite fic and I already have one of those going, I am no where near passionate enough to rewrite 124 episodes of TMNT 2012 with mute Leo, deaf Raph, blind Mikey, and all of the above Donnie. That's a lot of work, I already have a very long WIP going on that I am twenty times more invested in, it revolves around my favorite ship, it speaks more to my mental health issues. This fic was a half baked idea. It's like, on the list of all my WIPs this one is the one I go "okay I have my long fic, that Reo fic, that OT4 and... what was the other one? I know I had four..."

\- The pairing, I will be honest, while I like Capritello, I don't have the passion to write it like it could be done here. If I could go back I would maybe have a situation where Kirby O'Neil rescues Donnie when he's twelve, raising him with April. They develop a close friendship and later find the other turtles. Maybe just make it a genfic with no pairings.

\- Even without the pairing the story is far too complicated for it to not be an author's "baby" or "spoiled child." (A "spoiled child" or "baby" is the WIP you give the most time and effort to.) And I already have my "baby."

\- I think I wrongly assumed that I could pants this fic when I am a planner, so from the start I didn't know where I was going with this I just thought I could upload tiny chapters and it would sort itself out.

** What happened to my interests:

\- I came into this fandom pretty much shipless, I could write a Raph/Leo fic, an OT4 fic, smut pieces between Casey and Raph I didn't have a care. Now I only want to write Leorai. I still read just about any pairing, but as far as writing, if the story isn't centered on Leorai I am not interested in completing it. That probably is the main reason this fic is getting booted if I am being honest. I am pretty obsessed with writing Leorai now. So while I am determined to finish my ongoing OT4 story, and my ongoing Reo story, this one is too barely started to want to see through. The OT4 one literally has one chapter on it and I'm passionate enough about the idea to complete it, the Reo one also has an end in sight. This fic has absolutely no end in sight. Also all my new fic ideas go straight back to Leorai.

Overall I am sorry to those who liked this fic, again anyone has my permission to continue it or redo this idea.

I did have a little of a third chapter done that would have been Leo's backstory but, I have no interest or motivation to finish it so I'll just post that here:

* * *

=~o~= (3 years ago) =~o~=

Compliance.

Obedience.

Discipline.

Patience.

Patience was key.

Echo had a skill that had nothing to do with his abilities. If was a skill he had honed over years of being passed from Handler to Handler. That skill was pateince. While most are quick to jump to the first conclusion or opportunity Echo was a calm and collected. However this Handler was proving far more difficult than any he had before.

This Handler had two other Weapons and an Asset. Weapon Thought Prowler and Weapon Hindsight along with another creature in their form that was by all accounts dying. Weapon Thought Prowler was Echo's biggest threat, never before had Echo had to compete for the firsthand position next to his Handler. Most of his file read of his obedience and ability to follow orders. Of course if was because of those things that Echo was the last suspect when things went wrong.

In order to escape this underground bunker with enough food an supplies he needed to gain the trust of his new Handler and the friendship of his two competitors. He smiled at Weapon Thought Prowler from across a large room know as a "living room". Weapon Thought Prowler frowned.

"Dude what are you doing with your face?" he asked.

Echo slowly dropped his smile.

_Practice friendly facial expressions later_, he told himself.

"What going on T. Prowler?" Weapon Hindsight asked.

Weapon Thought Prowler did not respond, as he was deaf and because Weapon Hindsight was blind he was oblivious to the lack of attention Weapon Thought Prowler was giving him. Yet building an alliance or at least a fake alliance with these other Weapons would greatly increase the chances of him escaping. This Handler was extremely sloppy, leaving the three of them unattended to communicate while he tended to the dying Asset he stole.

Echo pointed to Weapon Hindsight and pantomimed a talking mouth by opening and closing his hand. Weapon Thought Prowler turned his attention to Weapon Hindsight, "dude I'm deaf ya can't yell at me and expect me to know what you are saying" he snorted.

Weapon Hindsight frowned, "then how am I suppose to talk to you?" he asked.

To which unsurprising Weapon Thought Prowler replied "what?"

Echo ran his hand down his face, watching this frustrating interaction was testing even his determination to stand in this one spot until their Handler told him a new spot to stand. He snapped his fingers garnering the attention of Weapon Hindsight and continued until Weapon Thought Prowler was drawn to him by the movement of his hand. Echo then pointed to Weapon Hindsight, pantomimed writing on something and holding it up.

"Oh hey, Tongueless is pretty good at charades Blind Boy" Weapon Thought Prowler said standing up.

"What did he charade?" Weapon Hindsight asked.

Weapon Thought Prowler went into a room their Handler called "the kitchen" and returned with a pad of paper and a pen. "Here you can write on this, I can read it, then I can talk my response back to you" he explained handing the paper to Weapon Hindsight.

"I can't write" Weapon Hindsight said.

Weapon Thought Prowler of course did not hear this. _Of course_ Echo thought, staring at the two, _of course Weapon Hindsight cannot write he never learned to!_ Echo realized he needed a new plan but first he waved his arms around like a maniac to grab Weapon Thought Prowlers attention. When he did he pantomimed writing and shook his head then pointed to Weapon Hindsight.

Weapon Thought Prowler groaned, "he can't write, why can't he write!" he asked.

Echo covered his eyes and Weapon Thought Prowler groaned again. "What's going on?" Weapon Hindsight asked. "I can't write because I can't see!"

Echo closed his eyes then opened them with a pensive face. He didn't want to become involved in this too heavily. Their Handler may not like them communicating. Early attempts at communicating with other Weapons had resulted in painful punishments. This anxiety caused Echo to clench up, he had a careless Handler once that had been hard to read, so hard in fact that Echo did not realize they were unstable and there was no real way to appease them... it had been a very painful two weeks.

He turned away from both Weapons and stared at the floor hoping their Handler would order him to a sleeping area or someplace he could sit soon, though Echo was accustomed to standing for long periods of time without complaint.

"Hey" Weapon Thought Prowler pushed the pad of paper and pen into him, "you can write what Blind Boy says".

Echo looked at Weapon Thought Prowler apprehensively. He was a few inches shorter but far more muscular than Echo. He had bright green eyes and darker skin. There was a chip on the top edge of his plastron and just like Echo he had a myriad of scars on his body. Echo took the pad and scribbled down a fast note, he was literate, and knew seven langauges. If was key for all the missions involving political figure around the world. Luckily English was one of the ones he knew best.

'Blind Boy' = Weapon Hindsight

'Tongueless' = Weapon Echo

Our new handler will not take

kindly to us communicating

without his knowledge

Weapon Thought Prowler took the note and did not read it allowed. "That giant rat isn't our Handler, Echo"

"Who's Echo?" Weapon Hindsight asked.

"He said this is where we live now" Weapon Thought Prowler explained.

"Who's Echo?" Weapon Hindsight asked and it was something about- okay was a Weapon giving him puppy dog eyes oh no he would not- fine.

Reluctantly he tapped the pad and pointed to Weapon Hindsight, Weapon Thought Prowler read the note out loud and Weapon Hindsight bounced up and down excitedly. "Echo is a cool name!" he said.

Echo regarded that comment and realized Weapon Thought Prowler was staring at him suspiciously. It was time for another attempt at a friendly facial expression.

Weapon Thought Prowler sighed, "yeah, have you ever smiled?" he asked. Echo adjusted his face more hoping to fix it. "You're making it worse Echo".

He gave up all attempts at making a smile apparently he was incapable. Perhaps a mirror would aid him in the endeavor, until then he returned to a colder expression.

* * *

Life is too short to waste time doing things you don't enjoy if you don't have to. I don't have to finish this fic, and I don't enjoy it. Take care, like I said, anyone can take this idea and anything I have already made here.


End file.
